


Take Two

by mific



Category: Boston Legal, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Digital Art, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan on the Balcony with . . . wait, what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



> Created for fandom_stocking, for debirlfan who had the great idea of a Boston Legal/Star Trek crossover.

 

 

 


End file.
